A number of mechanisms for releasing high chair trays from their chairs have been proposed and are in use. Generally, these mechanisms are directed to the desirable feature of removing a high chair tray from a high chair with one hand, leaving the other hand free to carry the infant or child to be seated in the high chair. Most of the mechanisms designed to use only one hand to release the tray operate from the side of the tray. This obviously is disadvantageous in attempting to remove the tray, particularly if it has objects on the tray. Those trays that presently have a centrally-located front release operate by having to either push the release back or pull the release forward, which is entirely contrary to the grasping action of the human hand that is necessary to hold and remove or adjust the tray.
Accordingly, it is the object of this invention to provide a single-handed release mechanism for the tray of a high chair.
Another object of the invention is to provide a one-hand release mechanism wherein the release is actuated by a squeezing motion exemplified by the grasping of the human hand.
A further object of this invention is to provide a one-hand release mechanism for the tray of a high chair wherein the release mechanism is located centrally at the front of the tray so as to provide not only release but removal of the tray with one hand.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description, taken together with the drawings.